


Capitalists Upcharged The Price Of Titles, The Working Class Cannot Afford Them, This Is Why We Need A Leftist Revolution

by UndervaluedAgent



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dyslexia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor Ableism, it's an accident though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: There's a reason Ancom doesn't read theory, and it's not just because qui's childish or uneducated.
Relationships: Platonic LeftUnity
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Capitalists Upcharged The Price Of Titles, The Working Class Cannot Afford Them, This Is Why We Need A Leftist Revolution

"What the fuck does this say?!" Ancom cried out, slamming the theory book qui was reading onto the mattress.

This was the third day in a row that Ancom had tried to read theory, and the third day that qui had given up. The words just didn't make sense when put together...or at all. It just took way too long to figure out what the words were saying. Qui didn't even know what qui was reading anymore. There was no meaning to the theory. It was only words, words that took so long to read that qui lost track of everything beforehand.

"Whatever! Who needs theory when we have praxis?!" Ancom said to quemself, getting off quis bed and grabbing quis bat. Bashing the fash would do more than sitting around and getting nowhere with theory.

Ancom made quis way out of quis room and down the stairs, but froze when qui saw Commie in the living room. Ancom had promised Commie that qui would try to read theory, which was the only reason qui had been torturing quemself for the past few days. Qui knew qui couldn't read worth a dime, but Commie kept getting on quis case about it, and Ancom wanted to make Commie happy, so qui said qui would try it. Commie was probably going to ask quem how far qui had gotten in the book, and then he'd think qui was lazy for not being as far into it as qui should be.

"Anarkitty?" Commie said suddenly, jerking Ancom out of quis thoughts.

"Oh, h-hey Tankie!" Ancom responded, hoping quis anxiety wasn't too apparent.

Commie raised an eyebrow. "You seem off, comrade. Is everything alright?"

"Yep! I'm just getting ready to bash some fash," qui said, raising quis bat and swinging it a little.

"Alright. Have you read The Communist Manifesto yet?" Commie asked.

Ancom was caught off-guard by the wording. "What, like all of it?"

"Да. You've had enough time to finish it."

Oh, god. Ancom was really fucked now. Qui knew qui was moving slowly, but qui had no clue that most people would have finished the entire book by now. Fuck. Commie was going to be so disappointed in quem. Qui wanted to sink into the floor right then and there.

"No...I haven't finished it yet," Ancom said, avoiding Commie's gaze.

Commie audibly sighed and shook his head. "Anarkitty. You know that you vill eventually have to read so you can learn how to properly topple proletariat. How much have you read?"

Ancom felt frustration boil up inside of quem. Of course Commie was disappointed. Everyone else could just fucking read, why couldn't qui? Intelligence was a social construct, but qui couldn't help but feel incredibly stupid. Qui wanted to go bash a nazi already, qui was actually good at that.

"Not very far. I, uhh, I'm still on the first page. Of actual theory, I skipped the introduction stuff," Ancom replied, hoping Commie wouldn't be too upset with quem.

"...Did you just start? How can you be on first page now?"

"I don't know, okay?!" Ancom burst out, "I don't fucking know why reading is so hard! It just takes so long to read the words and put them together and tell what they're saying, okay?! I just...it takes so long and it's so hard figuring out words, and I just give up because it's so fucking hard. I just can't read. I'm sorry, Tankie."

"...Comrade," Commie started, "are you dyslexic?"

Ancom's eyes widened in shock. There was a name for what qui was experiencing? Qui had heard it before, but hadn't thought about it applying to quemself because qui thought qui was just stupid.

"...Dyslexic? I, um, yes? Maybe? I don't know, I haven't looked into it," Ancom said.

"Vell, in meantime, vould you like me to read theory to you?" Commie questioned.

"Sure, Tankie. Just don't keep me for too long, the fash still need bashing!"

"Of course I von't, praxis is ztill important," Commie responded.

With that, Ancom put quis bat aside, ran up the stairs, grabbed the book from quis room, came back down, and went to sit next to Commie on the couch.

"Oh, Anarkitty?" Commie said, "Sorry for assuming you were just lazy."

"It's okay, Tankie, I forgive you. Try to work on your ableism, though," Ancom responded.

"Vhatever," Commie said, taking the book out of Ancom's hands and opening it, clearing his throat and beginning to read.

"A zpectre is haunting Europe…"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have dyslexia myself, so I'm sorry if this portrayal is kind of messy.


End file.
